farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardrora
Character Description Janus has a rather average build for a former paladin, his body is a tad slimmer than most plate wearers, which makes him slightly more agile, his build has more lean muscles than anything. His face itself seems rather rotted, though he once appeared to be a beautiful man, time and darkness wore away at his face to an extent, his lips are black and have a shimmer to them, and his eye sockets seem to have rotted as well, though with his eye glow, it appears more as though they're blackened rings around his eyes. His hair is down to his shoulders, long and white, it seems to be the only thing that's very well-kept. Janus' personality can best be described as an enigma, and the minor parts about him change depending on his current specialization, when channeling unholy he switches between cruel and kind, he's likely to be cold and precise just as likely as he is to be outgoing and friendly, when channeling blood, he's almost always kind, and highly outspoken, but has a burning lust for battle and blooshed not present in any other mental state, and tends to be antsy because of it. In all personalities he's blunt when things must be said, and less than subtle when he should be sneaky, but he's far from slow, and is quite tactical when it's called for. When a person shows distate or shuns him for being a death knight, a situation he feels was forced on him, he looses his cool and shows uncharacteristic anger until they leave or admit he's not that bad a guy, it's this situation that lead him to develop the motto, "Hate me for who I am, not what I am." Janus' theme, if he had one, would be Immoral melody Character Biography Early life ''' Janus was born in stratholme in a noble family, raised from birth with restrictions on everything from friends to time he could spend outside, he grew up fairly well, if not a bit slow, he showed some talent as a paladin, as soon as he turned thirteen, he was sent to be trained to become a knight of the silver hand. When he was eighteen the plague began to spread through Lordaeron. Fearing his family's safety, he returned to stratholme in time to witness the purging of the city at his prince's hands, his friends, his family, all was slain and burned by the man he respected more than anyone, second only to Uther the Lightbringer. '''Adulthood and death Following Stratholme and Lordaeron's fall, Janus found himself traveling south to stormwind, within his soul now burned a desire for revenge against his former prince for taking the lives of those close to him. Arriving in stormwind he stayed rather quiet, rarely talking to others or leaving the cathedral, until he met a man who would take him on the track to his ultimate destiny. His name was Farin Emberheart, another paladin in training, as time passed, this outgoing and kind individual warmed Janus up to others once again, he learned Farin had a fate much like him, his family turned into scourge at brill at the onset of the outbreaks, it was only a matter of time until the two found themselves fighting defias in northshire valley. Nearly four years later, Janus was an accomplished paladin, now traveling together with a guild led by a night elf, named "Immortality's end" for humilities' sake, he had made many friends, together with his allies the two were to accompany their allies to Naxxramas, where they would hopefully strike a blow to the Lich King's forces, as they began their excursion into the necropolis, Janus began to lose his nerve, the horrors in that place would drive a lesser man to insanity, but even Janus wasn't beyond fear, he was only human, after all. His fears finally took him when he saw patchwerk, the gigantic abomination known as the scourge's avatar of war, upon seeing it, Janus lost all nerve and began to flee, he didn't make it far however, as the next thing he felt as a cold metal hook embrace his body, and pierce his heart. The Shadows ''' Following his resurrection as a Death Knight and subsequent freedom from the scourge, the dazed and confused Janus wandered wherever the wind would blow him, he had no idea who he was, or what his purpose was, this changed when he met a young redheaded woman, this woman, who he would later know well as Saija, convinced him to seek out an associate in a group called the shadow hall. A few days passed and he met their leader, a monster of a woman named Ura Blackstone, with no emotions and no purpose, Janus was quick to request the shadows have him, with no intimidation even in the presence of the giant pirate they called their leader, all it took was a few questions about himself, a pledge of loyalty, and he was handed the cloth that he would rarely be seen without from that day forward, a black tabard with a white keyhole in the center. '''Farin's back Half a year after becoming a member of the shadows, Janus was greeted by what seemed to be an encouraging sight, his old friend Farin Emberheart, now a Death Knight like him, returned, however, his intentions were anything but good, furious at Janus for losing his nerve, he revealed what Janus knew at heart, but hoped was false, all the members of immortality's end except the female druid Saerahal De'eril were slain by patchwerk, and he wanted retribution for it, rather than kill Janus outright, Farin wanted to make his old friend suffer as he suffered, he intended to kill every member of the shadow hall before he killed Janus. Though his threats proved to be more bark than bite, while unfortunatly two shadows fell at his hands, his good friend Uronann among them, Janus lost it and severed both of his old friends' legs, unfortunatly, he managed to escape with the help of a lich he had enslaved via a stolen phylacteracy, Janus knew he hadn't seen the last of his old friend. Though Farin was defeated, the damage was done, in the fight, Janus had forsaken what little faith he held in the light, accompanying his blasphemy of the light was physical and spiritual rot, his pretty boy face, before preserved, rotted into what it is now, his skin becoming pale and lifeless, and his soul darkening, though he still held the shadows as good friends, he wanted to find power, the power to protect those close to him, he threw himself into unknown research to find a truth to a power no-one had tapped into yet. Out of Character Notes I have a tendancy to be slow, unlike most of my characters who have sharp wits and sharp tongues, this leads to some difficulty roleplaying them sometimes, but the more difficult it becomes, the more fun it is to RP them successfully Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies